


《遥望星轨》04

by WORICKKKK



Category: NCT, markchan - Fandom, 卡疼, 周三 - Fandom, 悠昀 - Fandom, 诺民 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORICKKKK/pseuds/WORICKKKK





	《遥望星轨》04

04.

黄旭熙接到中本悠太传讯时，刚到莫多星的酒吧街。事情的复杂程度远远超过他们想象，这也不是他们流浪者能管的，只是来不能白来，瞅着朴志晟在赌场门口不愿意走的样子，干脆进去玩两把。

赌场上空闪着绚丽的烟花，今天是假期，赌场里的人也比平时多了不少。李楷灿不是很喜欢这里，他更喜欢隔壁酒馆里的啤酒。16岁尝过第一口，就再也忘不了。

他比其他几个都老成些，自己也独立干过，和旭熙哥打过招呼，他一头扎进隔壁酒馆。不同于赌场的纸醉金迷，这里是有一个又一个美梦。

像中本悠太那样好酒量的人并不多见，五个金币就能换来的一大扎莫多啤酒，全喝完足够你睡一天。李楷灿走到吧台前发现已经没有多余位置。

调酒师指着角落一张圆桌，“那位先生是一个人，或许你可以去试试拼桌。”

酒吧里的光线都是暖黄色，角落里那人有一头金发，因为有些瘦削，五官带着凌厉。李楷灿并不惧他，端着自己酒杯走上前问到，

“介意我坐在这里吗？”

李马克今日刚结束巡查回来，他需要适时的放松。李楷灿端着杯子晃过来时，他本着军人的警惕，打量片刻点点头，“不介意。”

他们的座位靠窗户，李马克注视着外面，冷不丁李楷灿开口，“你是军人？”

喝了口啤酒对方继续说道，“手上有常年握枪留下的老茧，你脖子上写着代码的银牌是特遣队的军牌。”

李马克点点头，复而说到：“太聪明不是好事，李马克。”

“李楷灿。”

莫多啤酒真的容易让人上头，李楷灿两颊上有些酡红，他生的好看，嗓子也是顶好。酒馆里的驻唱歌手唱到结尾，李楷灿轻轻跟着哼唱。

“Can't take your eyes off me，I'm everything you wanna be...”

歌词像羽毛一样拂过心里，李马克看着他在对面和自己之前一样望着窗外，眼睛里被五光十色的灯牌映照着闪着光。他突然觉得，或许自己是该好好放松了。

“你想看看瀑布里面吗？”

政府楼下面的星河瀑布，盖住的是所有高层军官的独立宿舍。虽然他们都有自己的公寓，但是这里离基地距离最近也最方便，所以战时或者工作日，他们还是会在这里居住。

对方的暗示明显，李楷灿看着他颇为严肃的脸，仿佛是要抓自己回去拷问一样。给黄旭熙发完简讯，李楷灿关上通讯器，他不想自己难得放纵一次，还要被人打扰。

“乐意至极。”

李楷灿被带出酒馆塞进飞船里，系好安全带李马克就拉升起整个飞船。他在莫多星并不算是籍籍无名之辈，特遣队副队长，远征军最年轻的中校。他在莫多星的代步飞船也是银白色涂层，是沿途飞船看见都要避让的存在。

降落在宿舍外停留台上，李马克带着他踏进卧室。门刚关好，克制不住从酒馆开始就起伏的欲望，李楷灿被抵在门板上接受这绵密的吻。

唇齿相贴间，李马克的呼吸逐渐粗重。脱掉身上厚厚的防护马甲，手顺着那人宽大的体恤下摆探进去。李楷灿虽然脸上还有一些没消下去的婴儿肥，但是身上是一点儿赘肉没有。

T恤下摆空落落的，李马克舌尖扫过上颚时，微微蹙眉。  
“你太瘦了。”

李楷灿左手摸上他后颈，右手顺着腹肌往下，在对方欲望处，不轻不重捏了一把。  
“那你一会儿可要把我喂饱一点。”

T恤被堆到腋下，乳头暴露在空气中，被凉气刺激的挺立起来，李马克低头含住一边，吮吸声在空旷的房间中被无限放大。李楷灿下身逐渐挺立起来，李马克低笑道“你多大了？”

李楷灿心里埋怨这人怎么话这么多，面上还是揉着那人一头金发。“19。”

将人抱起来放到床上，银灰色的床褥将李楷灿从四面八方包起来，内里的填充物是莫多星外环绕的云，李楷灿觉得自己舒服的马上就能睡着。下一秒就是自己裤子被整个撕开的声音，李马克握着他茎体上下搓动，拇指在顶端搔刮着。李楷灿猛然受着这么大刺激，只觉得快感从下往上炸开，腰部弹起又摔落回床垫。看着他的反应，李马克却并不打算就这么放过他。

拉开床头柜拿出里面的润滑剂，将人翻过来跪趴在床上。手上的动作不停，李马克俯身贴在那人后背，轻轻咬住耳垂摩挲着。被情欲沾染的呼吸吞吐在耳旁，李楷灿受不住尽数交代在对方手里。

润滑液挤在尾椎处，顺着股沟滴落在床单上。李马克缓缓伸进一根手指，那人却一点不放松。无奈只能拍拍他臀肉示意，放松点后却还是紧致，有些奇怪却还是开口探问：“你是处？”

李楷灿被后穴刺激的额头蒙上一层细密的汗珠，此刻也只能点点头。李马克只能将前戏做的细致些，减少他的痛苦。

三根手指能自由进出的时候，李楷灿感觉自己像从水里捞上来一般，浑身力气都要被抽干了。只是李马克的东西哪是手指能比的，缓缓顶入的时候，感觉自己后穴都要被撕裂开。

李马克也不着急动，等着李楷灿缓过来劲才开始缓缓抽动，对方好看的脖颈向后仰起，咬着下唇不愿意发出呻吟。下体相连的地方一片粘腻，渐渐体会到快感的李楷灿也开始自己收缩后穴。

握着那人蝴蝶骨，李马克感觉到来自他后穴绞紧的感觉，不再顾忌自己的动作开始大开大合的抽送。顶到敏感点时，李楷灿感觉头皮都要炸裂的快感席卷而来，几乎是哭叫出声。每一次顶弄都朝着敏感点去，李楷灿终究支撑不过去，在高潮来临时沉沉睡去。

李马克是个怕麻烦的人，同时也是个有洁癖的人，他不知道自己是怀着什么期待给李楷灿做完清理，又换完床单被罩才抱着他入睡。只是睡着前他想明天睁眼，还能看到这小孩。


End file.
